


Day 8: Making Snowmen

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Legal Guardian Dean, M/M, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright well it’s not technically making snowmen, but it’s the bulidup to that.  (Also ps this isn’t the same ‘verse as the rest of my otp challenge fics so far).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 8: Making Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well it’s not technically making snowmen, but it’s the bulidup to that. (Also ps this isn’t the same ‘verse as the rest of my otp challenge fics so far).

Castiel zips up his jacket as he steps out the door, squinting at the sunlight reflected off the snow.  His morning walk for coffee is one of his favorite routines in the winter, surrounded by the quiet calm brought on with a fresh layer of smooth, untouched snow.  No one else is typically around at this hour, so Castiel is surprised to see a figure approaching from down the road – a very small figure.

As the child approaches, Castiel can just make out a face squished between a beanie and thick winter scarf.  It’s a face he recognizes easily.

“Sam?” he asks, stopping short.

The boy looks up at him, tearing his gaze from the paper clutched between his hands.  “Mr Novak?”

“What are you doing out here so early, Sam?” Castiel asks, squatting down to look the boy in the eye.

“I was trying to walk to school,” Sam explains, pushing his too-long hair out of his eyes, “but I think I got lost.  Can you – can you maybe show me where it is?”

“Of course,” Castiel tells him, “but, Sam, you do realize it’s Saturday, right?”

From the look on the boy’s face, he hadn’t.

“Would you like me to walk you back home?” Castiel offers.

“It’s alright Mr. Novak, I think I know the–” Sam takes a look around before he sighs, defeated, “yes please.”

After finding out their destination, Castiel starts to lead Sam back home.  He can’t help but notice the sad slump of the boy’s shoulders, though and, two blocks into their journey, he lays a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“It was an easy enough mistake to make, Sam.” he says. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed.  In fact, I find your enthusiasm for school admirable.”

“Really?” Sam asks, turning to look at Castiel, mouth already turning up at the corners.

“Definitely,” Castiel tells him, “I was the same way when I was your age.  In fact, I remember one time when–” he cuts off at the sound of shouting down the road.

“SAM!  SAMMY!?!”

Sam’s turns back around at that, eyes finding the man running toward them.  “Dean?”

The man stops short in front of them, clearly out of breath.  That doesn’t stop him from pulling Sam into his arms, though.

“What the hell were you thinking, Sam?  I woke up, and you were just  _gone_.  Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbles, tears in his eyes, “I just–I knew you were tired and I wanted to do something nice.”

Castiel watches as the man – Dean’s – expression goes from one of anger and worry to something much more tender as he reaches up to brush a stray tear from the boy’s face.

“Sam was trying to walk to school on his own,” Castiel informs him softly.  “He got a bit lost, and I was just making sure he got back home safe.”

Dean’s head whips up as he seems to register the other man’s presence for the first time.  He turns back to Sam then.  “Dude, what have I told you about talking to strangers?  What where you–”

“I’m not a stranger,” he reassures quickly, holding out a hand.  “Castiel Novak.  I’m a substitute at Sam’s school.”

“I know better that to talk to strangers, Dean,” Sam says, crossing his arms.

“Yeah okay, buddy.  Sorry about that.”  Dean stands then, reaching out to shake Castiel’s hand.  “Dean Winchester.  I’m Sammy’s older brother.”

“Brother?” Castiel can’t help but ask.

“Dean’s my  _guardian_ ,” Sam tells him, as if that explains everything.  It doesn’t, of course, and Castiel only has more questions.  Luckily he knows better than to voice them this time around.

“Anyways,” Dean says, “Thanks for bringing him back, man.  Come on, Sammy, let’s get you home.”

Sam reaches up to slip his hand into his brother’s.  “Can we make a snowman?” he asks.

“Sure, Sammy.”

The boy smiles before looking back at Castiel, tugging on Dean’s arm at the same time.  “Can Mr. Novak come too?”

Dean looks down at Sam in surprise for a moment.  “Uh, sure, buddy, if Mr. Novak’s okay with that,” he says.  Then he looks up at the other man with a smile.

“What d’ya say, Cas – do you wanna build a snowman?”


End file.
